


Please

by Frenchibi



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Day 4, Feelings, Iwaizumi Week 2016, M/M, Post-Graduation, foreshadowing I guess, prompt: insecurities, this one's really short and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi realizes that he doesn't know who he is without Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi Week, Day 4: ~~Pride~~ | Insecurities | ~~Serious Moments~~

Who’d have ever thought two words could break his heart so quickly and so easily, like it was fragile, made of glass just waiting to shatter into a million pieces.

“Don’t go.”

It’s 3 am, it’s raining, and Tooru stares at the man standing in his doorway, dripping wet and out of breath - he probably ran here from the station (do busses even run this late? _Did he run all the way here?_ ), without an umbrella or even a waterproof jacket. He’s wearing a hoodie that’s soaked completely through, with a small alien head on the left side and _is that Tooru’s hoodie?_

The look on his face is nothing short of desperate, and Tooru can’t really tell because of the rain, but he might… he might also be crying.

Tooru stares a moment longer before he finds his voice, finds his thoughts, collects himself.

“Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi bites his lip, shoulders drawing together helplessly in a half-shrug. Like he doesn’t really know why he’s here, either. Like he came here on an impulse and doesn’t know what to do with himself now.

Yeah, he’s definitely crying.

“Don’t go,” he repeats, and his voice is smaller, uncertain.

“…what do you mean, ‘don’t go’?”

“…to America, Tooru. Don’t go.”

Tooru frowns. “What? Why?” His plane leaves in under twelve hours. His bags are packed. It’s only half a year, maybe one if he gets the scholarship. For volleyball. For his career.

“…because I need you here.”

~~~

Iwaizumi stays over.

They don't talk much - or, at all, actually - because Tooru doesn't know what to say, and Iwaizumi doesn't seem to, either. They sit in silence on Tooru's bed for a while, and Tooru realizes that his room looks pretty bare because he's packed most of his belongings - at least the personal ones, the ones that gave the room life: a bunch of photographs, a couple of books, a large amount of clothes. He figured he'd feel more at home if he brought pieces of it with him.

Iwaizumi is quiet. Not that that's uncharacteristic of him, it's just that Tooru can tell this silence isn't comfortable, it's loaded with things he can't say.

At least his tears seem to have dried, but that doesn't help much to change how _small_ he looks right now, with his hands in his lap and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"...I'm sorry," he says, after what feels like years and years of silence.

Tooru just shakes his head, reaching for Iwaizumi's wrist when he doesn't look up.

"It's okay. Really."

Iwaizumi sighs. "No, it's not. I'm... a mess, and I don't even know- ...this was supposed to be fine. I'm not... supposed to drag you down. I'm supposed to support you. I _want_ to support you."

Tooru watches him trip over his words, and seeing strong, reliable Iwaizumi looking so tiny and lost makes something heavy settle over his chest. And he's still not looking at him.

"...I'm going to miss you, too," Tooru says quietly.

Iwaizumi turns his head, meeting his gaze for the fraction of a second before looking down again.

"...yeah."

"Come and visit me, maybe?"

Iwaizumi lets out a little laugh. "Sure."

Tooru punches his arm lightly. "Don't be mean. Seriously, you should come visit me. Make sure I don't... overwork myself."

Iwaizumi hums in agreement, but the silence that falls afterwards feels even heavier than before. Tooru is sure he's worrying. And maybe it's because he's not used to feeling insecure. It's such an integral part of Iwaizumi's being to worry about others more than he worries about himself - he's become an expert at handling other people's worries and fears (especially Tooru's), maybe he doesn't know how to deal with his own. Maybe that's why he seems so broken now.

Tooru hesitates, but then he reaches out like he's been wanting to ever since Iwaizumi stepped through his door, and he pulls him into a hug.

It's a little awkward because they're sitting beside each other, and Iwaizumi tenses up immediately - but then something seems to snap, and his restraints break. He wraps his arms around Tooru's waist and buries his head in the setter's shoulder, choking on the sob that comes with a fresh wave of tears.

Tooru pulls him as close as he can without dragging him into his lap and starts running his hands up and down Iwaizumi's back. He doesn't speak, because there's nothing to say. He doesn't dare ask what this means for them - their friendship has always blurred the lines into other territories, but so far they've both successfully avoided the 'what are we' conversation, because it was easier, safer to stay the way they were. But now, with Iwaizumi crying into his shoulder, Tooru isn't so sure anymore.

The thought doesn't leave him, even as Iwaizumi quiets down and they end up tangled together under Tooru's blankets, sharing the bed like they used to when they were kids, sharing warmth and comfort. If it feels strange, Tooru pushes the thought aside. He's leaving tomorrow, he'll have enough time to sort out his own feelings while he's away.

All he can do is hope Iwaizumi will wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone expecting something longer, I'm sorry - Wednesdays are really stressful for me so this is all I could manage.  
> But. BUT. I have an entire slow-burn, long-distance AU plot idea for this thing, and if anyone is interested I'll write it after Iwa Week is over.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
